Suficiente
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Situaciones existenciales.


-¿Te arrepientes de no haber vivido lo suficiente?

Sonrió y asiento.

Pero no respondo cuando me preguntan el por qué...

No es que vivo día a dia lamentando no haber hecho lo que en ese momento estaba a mi alcance. Es que a decir verdad, aunque hubiese hecho de todo, aun así, quiero volver a esos momentos.

Soy un ser, que añora su pasado. Y no porque ha cometido errores, ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? , sino más bien...porque supongo que era feliz sin darme cuenta.

Quisiera volver al pasado, siendo el mismo que soy ahora. Con otros ojos, con otra experiencia, claro, con todos estos años de más.

Volver, y amar como lo hacia, reirme como lo hacia, vivir como lo hice. Volver a sentir, esas ganas de levantarme. Todo eso que he perdido hoy. Todo eso, que creo que ya no se hacer.

Piso las hojas de este crudo otoño, y no puedo evitar volver 10 años atrás.

Verme allí, con una sonrisa, las mejillas rojas y haciéndole la contra al futuro invierno.

Caminar por la calles de mi bella ciudad, aun sin que haya amanecido, ver todo lo que había dejado una noche fría. Por supuesto, pisar las escarchas, procurando no caerme en el intento. Y que importaba si me enfermaba.

Aún, si cierro los ojos, escucho los regaños de mi madre. Enojada cuando caía en cama. Enojada cuando el cielo se destruía en la peor tormenta, y aun así, yo salía con un abrigo por demás liviano, y me iba a "dar una vuelta por ahi". Aún la escucho enojarse.

Y son esos recuerdos tan simples y llenos de nostalgia. Por demás añorados.

Mi madre, ha sufrido como Yo, el paso del tiempo. Ya no se enoja por cosas tontas, y ha aprendido a estar tranquila. Y yo ahora atravieso, esa fase de no encontrarme conforme con nada, menos aún con el correr del tiempo,que me deja atrás y me obliga a crecer. Me obliga a vivir accelerado, a no comprender tan fácil, a ser tan poco tolerante, me obliga sin ir más lejos, a no dedicarle tiempo a nada, a nada de lo que mañana sera tan importante como para darme la cabeza contra la pared y maldecir, por todo lo que me he perdido, queriendo entender el ritmo de la vida, sabiendo de ante mano, que nadie aún lo ha logrado.

Y un viento helado zurca mi rostro.

Tengo la firme creencia, que hay ciertos olores que traen consigo esos recuerdos por demás muertos y enterrados. Aunque usted no lo crea, mi favorito es el olor a invierno.

Cierro los ojos, y trato de caminar así. Tratando de volver a mi esencia perdida. Tratando de recordar que feliz era.

Me veo allí, por supuesto, caminando en un atardecer frío, de regreso a casa, con la mochila cargada, riendo de trivialidades, imaginando como sería el fin de semana. Sin faltar obviamente, un sonrojo, al escuchar a mi acompañante hablar de la persona que me gustaba, e imaginar cosas, tan inciertas, tan utópicas por cierto.

Pensar en mis preocupaciones de aquel tiempo, y aun así, ver que no me afectaban en nada.

Solía decir Si a todo. Solía arriesgarme a todo.

Abro los ojos, y me sorprendo, es que pareciera que ese pasado no me pertenecía. Por ese entonces, tenía tanto valor. Hoy por hoy agachó mi cabeza y lo unico que deseo, es que los problemas no sean tan grandes como para desvelarme por completo.

¿Si he vivido los suficiente? Nunca es suficiente cuando uno ha sido tan feliz. Incluso, cuando se ha dado todo. Creo que lo suficiente llega, cuando uno se ha cansado.

¿Sentirse satisfecho?... Creo que nada me aterraria más. Tengo la convicción que si uno llega a ese punto, ya se ha hecho todo, no hay nada más esperándonos. Nada más. Sólo una rutina cruel, para no perder esos logros. Sólo vivir el dia a día, sin ninguna meta.

¿Volver al pasado? Me encantaría. Pero como dije, con este mismo yo. Para que aprenda nuevamente a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas: un amigo fiel, el cariño de mamá, los problemas tontos, las metas del futuro, creer en el amor, y por supuesto, atesorar la inocencia.

Esa inocencia que me hacia reír tanto.

Tal vez, sólo quiero eso. Reirme sin preocupaciones. Sentirme feliz con sólo oler el invierno. Sentirme feliz con sólo despertar.


End file.
